There are various types of trash and other materials that are being dried prior to a complete disposal including the use of centrifugal devices. A search of the prior art revealed the following attempts for this endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 629,537 uses a centrifugal separator for the separation in milk processing and other substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,970 discloses a lower rotating tumbler including a meshed screen for combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,013 uses a polygonal heat exchange chamber including a lower tapered section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,890 discloses a centrifugal separator assembly which is attached to a fluidized bed chamber. It is a method of separating solid particles from exhausted gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,357 teaches the use of a centrifugal separator that employs forced air applied in the direction which is opposite the travel of the pellets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,780 discloses a centrifugal separator for separating particles from gas including a gas vortex.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,826 shows a method of using a dirt separation and collection chamber for use in a bag less vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,249 discloses the use of a circulating fluidized bed reactor including a combustion sub-chamber and a cooling sub-chamber. A centrifugal separator receives a flue gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,192,634 teaches the use of a separator screen in the use of a centrifugal basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,665 discloses a centrifugal separator assembly including a polygonal separator chamber formed of planar wall sections joined to each other to provide a substantially gas tight chamber.